


Wake Up

by proffescrxavicr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proffescrxavicr/pseuds/proffescrxavicr
Summary: Wake Up, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I tried my best to have this be gender neutral but please let me know of anywhere where it isn't!Summary: In which you get hurt during the battle of Geonosis and Obi-Wan realizes that some feelings just have to be said. This also has some battle talk and reader does get injured so, take that as you will! Jedi!Reader.Word Count: 1493 wordsGif Used Not Mine!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Padme Amidala, Obi-Wan Kenobi x Reader - Relationship, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, anidala - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	Wake Up

The battle around you proceeded, to you it felt as though this war was never going to end. Looking to your left, you watched as the colors of the rainbow filled her sights. It was a wonder just how beautiful a fight could be — even with it being as destructive as it was. The two lightsabers felt heavy in you hands as your breathing raked through your chest, it was staggered and continued to get harder with each move you made. Your hands acted quicker than your mind could even think, fully trusting that the force was going to guide you with each move. Each time you moved closer to Obi-Wan, it was something that put you in better ease, being able to be closer to the person you cared more for. By default you were closer to Anakin and the woman he had been protecting.

Geonosis wasn't your favorite place to be in the first place, now it was most definitely your least favorite place to be. You weren’t very sure why you had ended up there, or why you answered Obi-Wans call for help so quickly. It definitely did come to help the three people who were in trouble, more specifically the two Jedi. By the time that you had seen the group, Padmé had already gotten herself out of the situation. Not that you were surprised, Anakin and Obi-Wan tended to react quickly without thinking of ways out.

You knew for quite a moment that they were outnumbered, you felt your body start to fail underneath yourself. Exhaustion ran through every system that you could notice, yet you continued to push through the fight. Your heart stammered in your ear as time flew past her. With each heartbeat that came to you knew that that was a moment you had survived. For fleeting moments you understood that this was what you were meant to do, protect and serve the galaxy and in some ways you felt as though you had done that. You had helped to preserve the peace and freedom for people and if you died during this battle you would have died doing exactly what you should be doing. Doing exactly what you loved to do, around the people you cared most about.

It was for a moment that you touched the necklace your father had given you, your fingers slid over it as if it were delicate and easily broken. Just the same way you had treated yourself for years, but it was in moments like this that you reminded herself of your worth. Of your value and how you were much more than someone easily broken. Your lightsabers grew heavy in her hand, the blue colors filling your senses. You fought with all your might and yet you had no idea if your might was going to get anywhere.

"Y/n to your left!" Obi-Wan screamed out to you, seeing the incoming fleet of droids before you had. Your body was quick to react and turn, mind running wild at the sight of replacement droids coming to fight. For a moment all you could think was, 'more of them?' and just like that it was gone.

The blast hit your shoulder, a grunt leaving past your lips. You didn't let that stop yourself, although, it was just one little blast. You could take it, you could survive. The blood wasn't too bad at all, so you continued to fight your way through the battle, your shoulders pain increasing each time. Until you slowed down, when the sky started spinning and your head pounded. That's when the other blast hit her, grazing her hip, and then another grazing her thigh. Black dots filled your vision as you could vaguely hear your name being screamed, the lightsabers fell from your hand as your own knees buckled to the ground.

By the time your head had hit the ground you were out cold, leaving worry pushed into Obi-Wans souls. His very thoughts were consumed by you, by knowing that you was okay. And at that moment he had no idea if you were going to make it, if you were even alive and it killed him. His heart stopped for a moment, what if you were gone, what if you were gone before he was even able to tell you how he felt.

Then the ships arrived, an ethreal moment in his heart flowed at the sight, his fellow Jedi coming to save them. His eyes snapped to the feet that stomped into battle with them, the clones that he had found out about mere weeks before. Something in him found a source of peace, knowing that the battle would finally be over. He found himself glancing to you between every blaster fire, making sure you were still okay. Somewhere in him he hoped that he would look over and be met with your e/c eyes, even though he knew you wouldn't.

Blood had pooped around certain areas of your body, nothing he hadn't seen people recover from, but there was a screaming voice in the back of his head that only wanted to get her to safety. And he knew it was wrong, it was wrong to be plagued with thoughts of you every waking moment. It was against the code to think of you as something other than an advisor, someone he could ask, a coworker of sorts. Yet he stood there with his heart clenched in fists, his soul hurt and all he wanted was for you to be okay.

He needed for you to be okay.

And when the shooting ceased he deactivated his saber, running quickly to be at her side. His hands went to stop the bleeding on certain parts of your body, screams leaving his lips to Anakin. Upon the sight Anakin quickly ran to get the ship closer so that the medical droids could help you. Obi-Wan's cheeks glistened in the suns of Geonosis from salty tears he hadn't realized he let go. By the time the droids had you placed on one of the beds in the ship your hands had been interlocked. Padmé and Anakin looked upon the older two Jedi in wonder.

"You need to wake up because I can't do this without you," Obi-Wan's lips muttered against their interconnected hands. He let out a shuttered, shaky breath as he sat back in a small chair. Relieved in some way that she was going to be okay, that you were going to be there for him.

And when your e/c hues opened on the ship, the only person in the room was Obi-Wan. His eyes bloodshot from tears and lips trembling, it was a sight that broke your heart to see. You instantly thought of the worst, someone close to the two of them perished in battle. It wouldn't be the first time you would lose someone, but it wouldn't be the last and you weren’t ready to deal with it yet. The thought brought tears to your eyes, then the pain hit you. You let out a soft whimper, barely reaching Obi-Wan's ears. Once he looked over to you, the tears in your eyes and the lip caught between your teeth, his mind went to helping you.

"What's wrong?"

"Who died?" You questioned, making Obi-Wan blink a few times in shock as a response. He titled his head before answering, "No one did."

"Then why are you so," Levia finsihed the sentence by looking at him up and down, unable to move her arms. The simple act made Obi-Wan laugh, the sound graced your ears and reminded you of happiness. Of the times you two shared when you first met on the ship while Qui-Gon was exploring Tatooine.

"You got hurt and I don't know what I would've done if I lost you," Obi-Wan's voice got quieter as he spoke, making you sputter in disbelief.

"Well I'm fine, Obi-Wan, no need to worry."

"Right but it just made me realize," Obi-Wan looked to you, the look in his eyes were far different than any other look they had once shared, "I can't keep this from you. No matter what the council may say about it, Y/n, I have broken a code and fallen for you."

You stared at him in shock, swallowing in nervousness as he looked down to the floor, "And you don't have to say anything, I don't expect you to. I just knew I had to tell you that I love you before it was too late and—"

"I love you too."

And it was in a flash that your lips met, even for just a moment before it was over. It was something that left a smile on your face, something that the two of you would be able to keep between yourselves. Something to remind you that this day happened, to remind you that there is something worth fighting for. Each other.


End file.
